


Alone Time

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After a million years I have finally made a sequel!, Confessions and sexy times oh my!, Enjoy the new addition!, For those not aware Ryo is having a wet dream about Akira (Of course), Hooooooooooo boy, It's gonna be NSFW but like a fluffy NSFW, M/M, NSFW with a fluffy ending, Originally posted to Tumblr now it's here, Specifically the night before the hospital scene in the Demon Bird OVA, Takes place in the OVA universe, This one was really interesting to write, enjoy whatever this is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: “According to your evening health report, your vitals are good and you’re healing much faster than even the doctor anticipated! At this rate, if all goes well, you should be out of the hospital in no time at all. Anything else for you before you rest for the night?” The bright-eyed nurse asked Ryo as he took his medication and drank them down with water.“Nope, I’m alright.”“Very well. Have a good night Mr. Asuka.” The nurse bowed and turned to walk out the door, closing it behind her.Ryo flopped back into his bed, finally at peace for once. The nurses were nice, but they were also so damn nosy. It wasn’t uncommon to spot several of them quietly congregating in the doorway peeping at him with blushes and hushed voices, and then they would scatter if he saw them.God, they were annoying.





	1. Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

“According to your evening health report, your vitals are good and you’re healing much faster than even the doctor anticipated! At this rate, if all goes well, you should be out of the hospital in no time at all. Anything else for you before you rest for the night?” The bright-eyed nurse asked Ryo as he took his medication and drank them down with water.

“Nope, I’m alright.”

“Very well. Have a good night Mr. Asuka.” The nurse bowed and turned to walk out the door, closing it behind her.

Ryo flopped back into his bed, finally at peace for once. The nurses were nice, but they were also so damn nosy. It wasn’t uncommon to spot several of them quietly congregating in the doorway peeping at him with blushes and hushed voices, and then they would scatter if he saw them.

God, they were annoying.

His room was quiet again with the exception of the rustling sheets as Ryo slid deeper into them and began to wrap himself up in an effort to get some warmth. The only light source in the room was the moonlight shining through the glass windows, faintly illuminating a section of the room in a dark-bluish glow. It took several minutes for him to find a comfortable position since a few parts of him, like parts of his back, were still sore. After a few minutes of fighting for comfort, he finally rests on his side, facing the window.

He snuggled into the sheets and soon felt the feeling of sleep take over…

Something didn’t feel right.

He felt cold all of a sudden.

_He felt like he was being watched._

Ryo opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head up slightly. From his hospital bed, his eyes adjusted just enough to see the outline of a dominating figure lounging in an armchair some distance away on the other side of the room, staring at him with familiar, piercing eyes in the dark. Ryo sat up quickly, only to realize that he was almost completely naked with the exception of wearing a pair of boxers. He hastily threw the sheets over to cover himself as his face produced a pink blush.

“Well hello there.” The figure spoke smugly, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ryo gasped slightly, his eyes widening.

_He knew that voice._

The figure stood up and walked to the foot of the bed, into the light where his features became more visible. Coming into the light, the first thing Ryo noticed was the fact that the male figure was shirtless with dark pants and bare feet. Ryo soon came face to face with Akira, with a well-built, muscular body and the air of primal confidence as the dark-haired young man continued to stare him down like a predator. Ryo was feeling something; the whole situation was a little daunting and a little… sensual?

Akira lowered himself on the foot of the bed as he crawled on hands and knees seductively toward Ryo, who found himself getting warmer by the second. There was something in Akira’s dark eyes that made Ryo blush, his breath shaky, his voice panting softly as he felt Akira crawl all over him, his skin hot to the touch and surprisingly soft, yet firm. Ryo forgot how to breathe, he was so caught up in the moment, a moment that he wanted for what felt like years. Was he dreaming? Ryo wasn’t sure.

Soon, Akira had him pinned down on the bed as he hovered over Ryo’s body, his hands splayed out on both sides of Ryo’s head and Ryo’s hips between his legs. Ryo found himself staring at the masculine masterpiece in front of him. Honestly, Akira looked like one of those Renaissance sculptures, with his sharp features and strong body. Ryo even had to physically restrain himself from moving, but he wanted to touch Akira’s skin, his muscles, his everything…

The very thought of Akira dominating him excited and aroused him.

“You like what you see, beautiful?”

Ryo found himself breathing a little harder than normal, his heart beating like a hummingbird’s wings. He felt his boxers becoming a little tighter and a little warmer with each passing second. He gulped, clearly at a loss for words.

“Touch me.” Akira quietly demanded.

With visibly shaky hands, Ryo didn’t waste the opportunity to slide his hands all over Akira upper body, first on his arms, then up to his shoulders and slowed down to his chest, feeling his stone-hard abdomen. He didn’t even hide his fascination as he examined every muscular detail on Akira’s body, taking in the view. Akira didn’t so much as flinch, seemingly satisfied with the awestruck state he had currently placed Ryo in. Ryo felt cold all of a sudden and curled into himself slightly for warmth.

“You look a little cold. How about I warm you up? Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

So he was aware of the bandages on Ryo’s body. Ryo let out a little moan as he felt small, warm kisses on his collarbone. He then felt Akira trailing his kisses upward, up his neck and on his jawline, where he stopped just under Ryo’s right ear and proceeded to kiss that one spot, causing Ryo to moan a little louder. His arms were bent at the elbows, as Ryo’s arms were wrapped delicately around Akira’s neck.

After a moment, Akira trailed his kisses from his spot across his cheek and ending at Ryo’s mouth, where their lips both touch. Ryo felt Akira’s tongue against his teeth, looking for access. Ryo was then rewarded with sugar-sweet kisses as Akira’s tongue explored the inside of Ryo’s mouth, feeling everything. At the same time, Ryo could feel Akira gently grinding his body against his back and forth in a slow, rhythmic motion, causing Ryo to gasp and moan deeply into the kissing.

Ryo’s need to maintain his composure was becoming increasingly difficult especially since Akira was intentionally grinding against his clothed, hardening dick back and forth to the point that it was driving Ryo up the wall. With each passing stroke, Ryo could feel himself becoming more and more sensitive, making him cry out quietly at the pleasure shooting through his body. With his free hands, he grabbed handfuls of sheets, softly panting and whimpering quietly at the increased sensitivity between his legs. He felt himself twitching and throbbing in his boxers, just enough that Akira started to notice.

“It’s amazing how little it takes to get you all hot and bothered.” Akira seductively purred as he sat up on his knees directly over Ryo’s hips, staring down at Ryo, who was already a blushy, trembling mess with messy hair and small tears in his eyes. He let out a cry as Akira reached down to cup in between Ryo’s legs with his hand, groping and caressing the bulge as Ryo squirmed helplessly, letting out weak cries and cracked moans.

This felt too damn good and Ryo couldn’t stand it. Everything felt so goddamn sensitive and euphoric that how he wasn’t combusting was beyond him.

“What this? You’re leaking already?” Akira teased as he took his hand away to sneak a peek inside Ryo’s boxers, causing Ryo to blush a vibrant red as he covered his face. To say Ryo was embarrassed was an understatement. He peeked through his fingers as he watched Akira pull his boxers to see his throbbing dick, which was completely hard and leaking. Ryo gasped as he felt the cold air prickling his exposed skin. He then felt Akira rub his thumb over the weeping tip and Ryo shuddered with arousal.

“Why don’t we do something with these?” Akira asked, referring to the boxers as he moved away from Ryo’s hips to take off Ryo’s boxers and toss them aside. Ryo didn’t object to this in the slightest, on the contrary, it actually excited him.

“Eager, aren’t we? You’re so needy…” Akira smirked

“You have… no… idea…” Ryo spoke in labored breaths, needy and wanting.

“Get on your stomach.”

Ryo blinked at him before hesitantly, and with some help, turning over, his bare, bandaged back exposed to Akira. He felt the bed shift as Akira was on his knees again as he hovered directly over his ass. Ryo’s precum was starting to stain the sheets and his heart was beating a million miles a minute. The next thing Ryo knew, he felt something wet and sticky being pushed into his ass, making him bury his head into the pillow as he let out a loud moan. He felt Akira’s index finger sliding back and forth with ease before he stuck in a second and eventually a third. Soon Ryo felt all three fingers move in and out, making him moan profusely as the whole process felt divine. Akira then removed his fingers and Ryo braced himself as he heard a button being undone and a zipper sound.

Ryo couldn’t believe this was happening.

“You want this? You really want this?” Akira teased, his voice low.

“Just take me… Akira, please just fucking take me…” Ryo pleaded, his head half-turned to look at him from his pillow.

Still lying face down, Ryo got on his knees with his face still in the pillow. He could feel Akira’s calloused hands caressing his hips as a way to calm him. Ryo held his breath.

Ryo audibly gasped as it entered him, hot and throbbing against his inner walls. He threw his head into the pillow, letting out loud, cracked moans. He shook and clutched the sheets again as small tears began to roll down his cheeks. The only thing he did feel at the moment was the pain; he had never been stretched like this before and he honestly didn’t know what to think or what to feel. Ryo took a moment to get used to the feeling. Akira was patient was him so that was nice.

“O-Okay, you can… m-move…” Ryo managed to speak.

Akira silently moved back only to move forward again, tapping something in Ryo that touched every single nerve in his body and made his hair stand on end. Ryo didn’t know what just happened, but goddamn it felt he tapped into nirvana. Ryo let out a long, cracked moan as Akira growled quietly.

“Oh my God… oh my God… oh my God… oh my God…”

Akira repeated the action several more times, finding and sticking to a rhythm. Ryo found that the pain was giving way to pleasure as he felt like he just tasted heaven. Seeing Ryo get comfortable with the current pace, Akira sped up a little and Ryo immediately picked up the difference. All the while, Ryo felt his entire body getting hot like he was about to combust at any given moment, particularly in his stomach as a different kind of heat was accumulating. He was still leaking precum, even more so now.

The whole atmosphere was hot and hazy as they were in their own world, undisturbed in their intimacy. Ryo’s voice was nothing but cracked moans, soft panting, and weak, needy cries as he shuddered from the physical passion he was feeling and sharing with Akira. He wanted this for so long, to let his first time be with Akira, to let them be together like this. Feeling Akira’s sweating skin against his own with every round, every thrust, Ryo was visibly shaking from the whole affair, his whole face was flushed and deeply buried inside his pillow.

The fire in his belly was already reaching its peak and Ryo knew what was about to happen.

“Ah-Akira… Akira I-I… ahh… I’m gonna… ”

“Do it, Ryo. Come for me.”

The second Akira finished his sentence, Ryo's body physically couldn’t hold back anymore. He let out a loud cry of relief as he came so hard that his vision went white and the euphoria of his sexual high possessed his entire body to the point of numbness.

The climax of the event was so strong that Ryo woke up abruptly, sweating and panting. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his eyes were wide and awake. He sat up in bed trying to breathe a little better. It took him a few moments for him to calm down.

Breathing normally again, he was about to fall asleep but not before he noticed something wrong. He shifted and felt something sticky down below. Ryo lifted the sheets to look underneath and discovered his boxers with a visible stain on the front. Ryo’s face turned scarlet.

There was no way. There was no way he actually had a wet dream to the point of staining his boxers in copious amounts of cum. It felt weird and gross, and Ryo couldn’t have been more embarrassed.

The next morning came and went with nothing out of the sort happening. Just the same old, same old with medicine and doctors and all that jazz. That was, until Ryo was notified that he was expecting a visitor. Getting ready, the nurse on standby got his teal and blue robe and prepared to help him put it on. Ryo heard footsteps echoing in the hallway as they got closer to his room.

“Ryo!” A voice greeted him.

Ryo looked up to see Akira in a v-neck, navy blue shirt and dark slacks with a shocked expression on his face. He looks so handsome…

_Don’t be gay, don’t be gay, don’t be gay-_

“Hello~”

_Dammit._

Akira appeared taken back for a moment before looking away and muttered: “You seem very well.”

“Yeah, it must be something with all the tender loving care I’m receiving here. Anyway, how are things with you?”

“Things are very much the same, you know how it goes.”

After being instructed by the nurse about not tiring Ryo out due to his injuries and then slamming the door behind him with his foot, Akira quietly walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ryo. Ryo looked away with a blush dusting his cheeks. God, if Akira knew what happened last night…

“How are you holding up?”

“I’ll be alright, besides the injuries weren’t as serious as we thought-” Ryo couldn’t finish the thought before feeling Akira wrap his arms gently around Ryo’s waist and resting his head on Ryo’s shoulder. 

“I'm just glad you’re okay. I was really worried.”

Ryo blinked, pleasantly surprised at this gesture, but his face softened in a smile and returned the hug, feeling Akira’s love and warmth.


	2. Alone Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited sequel where Ryo finally tells Akira an old secret of his...

It was just the two of them in that hospital room, just him and Akira. Ryo felt warm in Akira's soft embrace, feeling his head on his shoulder and stroking his back. The room was quiet except for some birds chirping outside on the ledge of the balcony. He almost wanted his moment to last forever.

“So how are you doing here?” Akira asked as he broke from the hug and helped Ryo back into the bed.

“Well, the doctors told me that I was recovering much quicker than they realized, to the point that it surprised even me. I don't have much longer here before I get out.”

“That's good at least.” Akira stood by the window, looking out into the world.

“Yeah.”

Akira's expression became more somber, just enough that Ryo noticed.

“What's wrong?” Ryo asked, worried, “did something happen?”

“Yeah… it wasn't pleasant.”

Ryo grew increasingly worried. Akira took a breath and explained.

“I got into another fight with a demon last night, one by the name of Jinmen. He was a turtle-looking bastard that would take the souls of anyone he killed and leave their breathing heads into his shell. Well…”

Akira stopped and looked as though he was about to cry, his mouth covered and his glance turned away from Ryo. After a moment he straightened himself up and continued.

“When he made himself known in the light, I was horrified to find that my poor mother of all people was one of the damned, right in the middle. He taunted me with her face and graphic images ripped limb from limb with her squirming helpless to do anything… It was awful seeing what they did to my mother, stuff like that sometimes makes me think I shouldn’t have become the Devilman.”

“That’s crap! You gotta remember, your mother was eaten by a demon long before you even knew they existed, and besides, it was only as Devilman that you were able to release her.”

Akira thought it over a moment before speaking.

“...I guess you’re right. To be absolutely truthful, I have to admit to feeling kind of relieved. I guess it was just one of those things that I had to deal with. Y’know what I mean?” Akira looked out the window again. Silence took over in the room again as the two became deep in their own thoughts. Speaking of thoughts, Ryo had a million in his head ranging from Ryo admitting his feelings and his sexuality to Akira to more pressing matters such as the demons keeping the population in check. Would he tell him? They were alone after all. His nerves started to get wired and his heart started beating a little faster than normal.

“I’ve been thinking a lot while I’ve been in here, and I wonder if what we’re doing is right. Perhaps it’s in the natural order of things that demons should exist to kill people.”

Okay, what the hell was that?

He felt the front of robe swiftly pulling him in a harsh manner as Akira pulled him directly into his face, his angry eyes.

“Now listen here Ryo: if you ever say that again, I’ll rip your fucking head off and shit down your neck, okay!?” Akira threatened, angrily.

Ryo panicked and assured him that he would chill out, promptly getting tossed back into his pillow and almost knocking the wind out of him. A part of him felt strangely turned on by the action, but he suppressed it as now was not a good time to get horny.

“Look, just take it easy will ya? All I’m saying is that every creature on this planet has a natural enemy, and that’s Nature’s way of maintaining the ecosystem. For instance, the number of carnivorous animals in the world today is limited by the availability of the herbivorous animals, which they prey upon unless the population balance is maintained in an equilibrium.

“It’s impossible for the herbivore population to explode without a concurrent increase in the natural predators. However, we humans have no natural predator to feed on us, which is pretty strange. As far as I’m aware, the state of affairs has never occurred before in the history of the planet.”

“Are you trying to tell me that our natural predators are demons?”

“Take a look at this city; it’s overflowing with people, without a natural predator to reduce the numbers. We can only expect to edge toward a disaster.”

“You mean a war?”

“Absolutely! The trouble is, we’re now a point where modern weapons are so powerful they can destroy the entire planet, let alone the population. I just hope that we’ll be able to find a way of controlling the population that won’t destroy us. God, what a hope.”

What. The hell. Was _that?_

Instead of taking a chance to let him know you’re gay for him, you decide to ramble about how overpopulated the world was and making it sound like you’re some bloody scientist, all cool and smart?

“What? You’re a real pessimist, you know that? The human race will find some way of sorting it out.”

“We may not have to. Unless we do something, the demons will eat all of us, which'll solve the population problem and so will have restored the balance of Nature.”

God, that _did_ sound pessimistic. Ryo tried to think of something to lighten the mood and he did.

“But then again, we could use the knowledge and technology we gained while the demons were trapped in ice to create new weapons, weapons we could use against demons instead of people. That would give the bastards something to think about for sure.” Ryo chimed, smugly.

The thought of man-made weapons being used in the fight against demons was something Akira hadn’t thought about but it excited him to see Ryo being positive for once.

“Now I like the sound of demon-busting, kickass technology. But until such time comes as someone invents it, Devilman will be the demons’ natural enemy!” Akira proclaimed loudly into the world as the sun started to set in the distance, the sky turning into a lavender color. The world outside was fairly quiet as they continued to stare out into the cityscape.

It actually felt kind of comforting having Akira beside him admiring the view. It was also comforting to have Akira beside him when his legs were getting tired from standing and Akira noticed that he needed to sit down.

“Do you wanna go back to bed?”

“Please.”

“Okay. Don’t worry, I got you.” Akira assured Ryo as he wrapped one arm around Ryo’s waist for support and walked him back into the hospital room, sitting him down on the edge of the bed. He pulled the covers back as Ryo shook off his slippers and turned inward to be covered by the sheets up to his waist.

He always wondered as to how the hell Akira’s hands were so soft, even the transition after the Sabbath didn’t change the fact that his hands, or skin for that matter, are still softer than marshmallows. Come to think of it, everything about Akira was so _soft._

“Comfy?”

“I am,” Ryo replied with a soft smile.

Akira gently sat down on the edge of the bed close to Ryo and the blonde felt his heart beating much faster than before. There he was, sitting so close to him with that kind smile and those soft brown eyes…

God, he wants to tell him so badly. But what would happen if he did? What if Akira was disgusted with his confession. No, no, Akira’s not that cruel. The worst he would do was never speak to him again and Ryo wished it would never come to that. Still, he had to get this off his chest and say it. He’s had this crush on Akira since they were younger before this whole demon mess started. Would he find the words? What will happen next if he did? Ryo’s thoughts were all over the place, making him incredibly nervous. 

“Ryo?”

“Yes?”

‘You okay? You look like you’re deep in thought about something.”

Akira’s observant, isn’t he?

“I-I’m fine! J-Just spaced out for a moment there!” Ryo tried to laugh it off.

“You sure?”

Ryo looked away, his cheeks starting to turn a dark pink. His fingers fiddled with the edge of the sheets and he looked nervous to the point that he even started trembling a little. He looked kinda cute to Akira, whose curiosity grew at the possibility of being told a new secret.

This was it.

This was the moment of truth where Ryo was finally gonna tell him. Ryo took a breath.

“H-Hey, Akira?” Ryo asked, shyly.

“Yes?”

“C-Can…Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah?”

“W-Well, um… I’m… I… Sorry…” Ryo stammered.

“No, it’s okay! Take your time.”

“Okay… A-Akira, please don’t be mad or grossed out.”

“Why would I be? Ryo, it’s okay!” 

“I’m sorry if I’m all over the place…”

“Take a deep breath.” Akira soothed.

“Okay.”

Ryo took another deep breath.

“Akira?”

“Yes?”

“You know how I never seemed to have an attraction to girls? Even when we were little?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, there was a reason for that…”

Ryo took another breath and braced himself.

“Akira… I’m gay.”

The room got quiet for a few moments as they both mulled over what happened.

“Well, looking back on all those times, that does make sense.”

Akira watched as Ryo sunk a little deeper into his pillow a bit, seemingly embarrassed. He scoots closer to Ryo.

“Hey.”

Ryo turned his head to Akira, his eyes appearing a little misty. Akira snuck his hands into his, holding them gingerly.

“Ryo, it’s okay. Honest. I know it took a lot of courage to come out, and I’m proud of you. I understand it wasn’t easy but it’s okay. I promise. Nothing is going to change our friendship, okay?”

Ryo nodded, feeling tears starting to well up in his eyes as Akira pulled him close for a hug, which he greatly appreciated. He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his best friend wasn’t going to dump him and cease all contact with him. It was incredibly comforting hearing that Akira after he spent so many years getting worried about the whole sexuality part. They both smiled as Ryo looked down at his lap, looking so shy.

“Sooooo, is there anyone that you like, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Ryo’s entire mind just shut down as he now realized the possibility of telling Akira that the one person that he liked was _him_. He knew that question was going to come eventually but he didn’t realize he would have to have an answer this soon. 

“W-Well, there is s-someone…”

“Oh?” Akira asked excitedly, his eyes gleaming at the little secret, “There is?”

Ryo nodded cutely as his cheeks got warm.

“Who is it?”

Ryo’s heart started beating fast again and he even started sweating.

“U-Umm… Uh, well…”

“Would it be easier on you if you left it a secret?”

“NO! No, I wanna tell but…”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Y-Yeah, b-but this is a little different…”

“How so?”

_Quit stalling and tell him already! You already told him you were gay!_

“A-Akira?”

“Yes?”

“I have to be honest with you,” Ryo began, slipping his hands back into Akira’s and holding them tight, feeling his nerves spike and his anxiety increasing ten-fold, “Akira…”

Akira listened intently and Ryo took a deep breath.

“Akira, t-the person I like… is y-you.”

The room got instantly silent but Ryo’s heart was beating like a heavy drum. He held his breath and braced himself as Akira mulled it over, his eyes growing wider by the second as he realized what Ryo just confessed. 

Both of them didn’t say a word for a moment until Akira finally broke the silence.

“You… like me… like _that?/ _”__

__Ryo nodded slowly, his anxiety was the only thing he was feeling right now._ _

__“... why me? Are you sure you’re just saying that because of my transition into becoming Devilman?”_ _

__“No no! My love for you goes beyond that!”_ _

__“Are you sure about that?”_ _

__“Yes!”_ _

__“How can I be sure?”_ _

__Ryo couldn’t believe what he was hearing; Akira questioning his affection for him as being genuine because he was concerned that he, along with everyone else for that matter, only liked him after the transition. All those years of pent up emotions and feelings for the one guy he liked and this is how he responds? Was he even aware of all the times Ryo had to control himself whenever so much of a brush of the hand touches his? Was he even aware of all of the writing in his little diary about all the little things he liked about him from his smile to his kind heart? Did he even know the size of his love had never changed even before this whole mess started? Did Akira even know all of this!?_ _

__It all came crashing down on Ryo that all that courage and confidence he had been trying to build to tell him his feelings had possibly been for nothing._ _

__It all came crashing down in the form of hot tears that started to stream down his face._ _

__His face was glowing red as his voice cracked, his hand covering his mouth. After a moment of fighting his emotions, he just broke down in the hospital bed, covering his face while tears slipped through his fingers and plopped on the sheets below him. He hadn’t cried like this in a long time, in fact he couldn’t remember the last time he ever cried like this._ _

__Akira started to panic, his eyes widening in shock. Without so much as a moment’s hesitation, he immediately reaches over and wraps his arms around Ryo in a tight hug, pushing his head into his shoulder with his hand and tried to gently pet his hair in an attempt to soothe him. Ryo grabbed onto the back of his blue shirt, holding on and not wanting to let go._ _

__“R-Ryo, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t realize you were that serious-”_ _

__“AKIRA! I. LOVE. YOU. I LOVED YOU SO MUCH FOR SO LONG!”_ _

__The sudden outburst took Akira aback as Ryo sniffled and continued in a softer tone._ _

__“Akira, I loved you ever since we met all those years ago in primary school, when we were just kids. You never knew it, but I had the biggest crush on you. I loved you for your gentle heart, your smile, your eyes, your hugs, your…”_ _

__As Ryo rambled on, Akira started to realize the scope of Ryo’s affections for him and how serious he was about said affections. He had only denied Ryo’s affections at first only because he didn’t think anyone would love him like that for being him, and to see and feel Ryo pouring out his emotions and feelings about how he loved every part of him felt… kind of nice, if he was being honest._ _

__Something inside him started to feel warm, his own heart started to feel soft, warm, and a little happy even. His face even started getting a little warm as well as his cheeks were dusted with a shade of pink. He noticed that they were in the hug for much longer than he thought, but he felt no desire to break it. This hug felt nice and warm, and it just felt so right, so good like this. Holding Ryo like this, who was calming down at this point, being alone together in this room…_ _

__It finally dawned Akira what this was all about: perhaps girls weren’t the only thing that he liked…?_ _

__“H-Hey… R-Ryo?”_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__“...C-Can we stay like this for a little bit longer? This feels kinda nice.”_ _

__Ryo’s eyes widened a little; he knew Akira was a hugger, and a good one at that, but this hug felt different than all the other times. This touch was more gentle and more careful, and that wasn’t just because of Akira getting knocked up by Amon or Ryo’s slightly physically compromised state._ _

__“R-Ryo… I’m feeling something… it’s warm and soft and it feels good...”_ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“... it’s love.”_ _

__Ryo's heart started beating a little harder._ _

__“Love?”_ _

__“Y-Yeah, and I like it. I don’t know why I didn’t think about it before, but now that I have, I really like it.” Akira replied with a smile, even laughing a little._ _

__Did this mean…?_ _

__“...I didn’t notice it before, but my heart is always doing it when you’re near… I think… I like you.”_ _

__Ryo’s heart stopped completely as did everything in the room. Did Akira just admit his feelings for him too? Was he dreaming? Was this happening right now? Ryo had to break away from the hug and look Akira directly in the eye, holding his hands in his own._ _

__“You like… me?”_ _

__Akira nodded happily like a little kid excited to show an adult something._ _

__“You really, truly like me, too?” Ryo asked, his voice starting to sound excited._ _

__“Yes, Ryo, yes!” Akira replied giddily, letting out pure-hearted giggling._ _

__Ryo felt himself getting a little teary-eyed as he felt Akira’s hands cup his cheeks and placed his hands on top of his. Their foreheads were even touching and Akira was so close, just mere inches away._ _

__Ryo had wanted this for so long, yearning every day for years for Akira to notice him and reciprocate his feelings, and here they were, sitting in Ryo’s hospital room and in each other's arms. Ryo couldn't help but let a few tears fall, but they were not tears of sadness, but of joy, indescribable joy. He felt Akira's thumbs wiping gently under his blue moon eyes. His face was so close to his, he could almost feel his warm breath._ _

__“Ryo, I love you,” Akira whispered softly, his own eyes getting a little misty._ _

__“I love you, too Akira, I love you so much.” Ryo voice quivered slightly as he felt soft lips touching his as they joined to kiss. It was a chaste kiss but it felt so wonderful, so blissful, so perfect that neither want it to end. They went to kiss again, this time lingering a little longer. This led to multiple little kisses one after another, with the last one being a deep one. Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira's neck as he felt strong hands rest on his waist. It was all warm and wonderful that even after the kiss ended, they remained like that for the rest of the afternoon._ _

__A week had gone by since that day with Akira visiting Ryo as much as he could, with Ryo showing a steady, healthy growth in recovery. They would sneak a hug and a kiss or two whenever none of the nurses weren’t present, and Akira even brought flowers at one point to lighten the room up a little._ _

__It was a Friday night when most of the hospital had gone to bed with the nurses giving Ryo his last bit of medicine for the evening. He took his pill and water like he had been told. After waving away the nurse, he lied down in bed with him facing the window. He was feeling a bit giddy this evening as Akira said that he would try to visit him tonight. That way, they wouldn’t have to worry about anyone barging in on them since the staff didn’t bother patients unless directed to do so by giving medications and whatnot. Ryo wasn’t expecting anyone so tonight was perfect._ _

__The curtains were left partially-open so that it provided him with a clear view of the bright white moon in the night sky, overshadowing the brightness of the stars around it. Tonight had an atmosphere of serenity and calm to it that Ryo almost fell asleep but not before he heard a loud tapping sound at the sliding window. Ryo blinked awake to see a dark figure standing at the window. Realizing it was Akira, in his white top and jeans, Ryo woke up and went up to the sliding door to unlock it, opening up and letting Akira into his arms, putting his around his neck with Akira putting his around his waist. They both shared a brief kiss of greeting before Ryo let Akira inside and shut the sliding door behind him._ _

__“You’re wearing your teal robe.”_ _

__“Yeah. It was a little cold earlier so I put it on.”_ _

__“You think they’ll let you keep that? It looks nice on you.”_ _

__“Maybe.”_ _

__They both sat down on the edge of the bed next to each other facing the window. Ryo felt Akira’s arm snake just under his waist and pull him closer. Ryo didn’t mind the closeness at all, in fact he embraced it._ _

__“How are you feeling?”_ _

__“I’m feeling much better now that you’re here. The doctor said that if all goes well, I should be out by either tomorrow or Sunday morning.”_ _

__“That’s good!”_ _

__“Yeah. Hopefully, neither one of us has to wind here for a while.”_ _

__“Oh yeah… that was quite the night.” The memory of Akira walking half-naked and carrying a partially-unconscious Ryo to the emergency room with a bunch of horrified nurses came to mind and it made Akira chuckle a little at the memory, though at the time, no one was laughing._ _

__“At least I didn’t have to worry about you dropping me, though if I’m being honest, being carried felt kinda nice.”_ _

__“I should hope so since I was the one worried half to death about whether or not you were gonna be okay.”_ _

__“I appreciate the concern, but I’m better now, see?” Ryo referred to himself to prove his point._ _

__“Yeah, yeah.” Akira felt Ryo lay his head on his shoulder and proceeded to gently lay his head on Ryo’s, looking out into the night sky._ _

__“So you really liked being held?” Akira asked quietly._ _

__“Yeah. It felt comforting holding me like that like I knew I was gonna be okay.”_ _

__Akira smiled softly and laid a kiss in Ryo’s hair._ _

__“Guess I gotta do that more often.”_ _

__“You should.”_ _

__They both smiled with Ryo looking at the ground with a blush on his cheeks and a stupid, happy grin; he felt like a schoolboy with a big fat crush and he couldn’t help it._ _

__“You’re so cute, y’know that?”_ _

__“Oh stop…”_ _

__“You are though!” Akira affirmed this fact by laying little pecks all over Ryo’s face, making Ryo burst into a fit of giggles. The last kiss lingered much longer than the ones before and felt more passionate. It was this one in particular where things started to feel hot a little heavier between them, being so close to each other. Ryo felt Akira’s hand on his thigh and his other on his waist, feeling his warm breath against his skin. They pull away slowly, never ceasing to break eye contact. Ryo looked away, his face featuring a prominent blush._ _

__“Something on your mind?” Akira questioned._ _

__“Just thinking about something I saw in a dream once…”_ _

__“A dream?”_ _

__“Yeah… it was just the two of us, and it was just like this, only…”_ _

__“Only what?”_ _

__Akira watched as Ryo’s face turned red as he looked away, embarrassed. After a moment of stammering and loose syllables, Ryo finally gave a response._ _

__“Only… we actually _did it._ ”_ _

__It didn’t take Akira more than half a minute for his eyes to widen and his brain to put two and two together._ _

__“We… had sex? In your dream?”_ _

__Ryo didn’t have the voice to reply but only nod, his blush still prominent on his face. They both remained in an awkward silence, Akira and Ryo both trying to process the confession Ryo just told about the possibility of a wet dream. Ryo worried that he might have killed the mood with the awkward confession._ _

__“You know, I’ve been thinking…”_ _

__Ryo perked up, anticipating his next line._ _

__“...I, uh, don’t wanna ruin this friendship, but uh… I have t’ tap that ass.”_ _

__To say Ryo was stunned was an understatement, his entire face went scarlet and his blue moon eyes wide as dinner plates._ _

__Akira wasn’t aware of this, but that was... kinda hot._ _

__“Akira…”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“... _Ruin it._ ” Ryo emphasized. _ _

__Akira was taken aback by Ryo’s bold command. Sure, Ryo had said stuff in the past, but this was a whole new level of daring. He was almost at a lost of words and gulped hard in an attempt to calm himself. He felt Ryo take his shirt collar in his hands and went to kiss him deeply and watched as his robe started slipping down his shoulders, revealing his rounded shoulders. Akira fought back in the kiss and brought just as much effort into that kiss as Ryo did, so much so that when they broke, they were both panting lightly. God, Ryo looked beautiful, the way his eyes had little shines in them and his skin looked so unbelievably soft. This was so much to take in, so much…_ _

__“R-Ryo?”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“D-Do you really wanna do this?”_ _

__Ryo knew Akira was nervous and honestly couldn’t blame him; they were about to actually have sex for the first time and both were anxious. Ryo thought it over a minute before giving him a definite “yes” and released his grip on Akira’s collar to move his hands up to his face to cup his cheeks. He laid a gentle kiss on Akira’s forehead._ _

__Akira started to lay long, sweet kisses on Ryo's jaw and neck, gently pushing Ryo into the bed as he did so. Ryo moaned a little, feeling Akira's lips on his skin. They both then got their entire bodies on the twin-sized bed, their legs brushing up each other and Akira hovering over him, continuing to lay kisses down as he moved to Ryo’s collar-bone. Ryo’s hands reached up to his hair to scissor his fingers through the dark locks. Ryo tried to move a bit but found that Akira’s knee held a part of his robe in place._ _

__“A-Akira?”_ _

__“Hm?” Akira stopped to look at Ryo. Was something wrong?_ _

__“Could you move your knee so I can move a little easier? It’s on my robe.”_ _

__Akira looked under him and back and, realizing what Ryo was referring to, moved his knee so that Ryo could move a little easier. Speaking of that robe..._ _

__“Hey, do you need that robe for anything?”_ _

__“I’d like to keep it on for the time being, if you don’t mind…”_ _

__“Not at all! Whatever you makes comfy.” Akira smiled softly at him, which was making Ryo’s heart feel all kinds of things. Akira lowered himself on top of Ryo, careful not to crush him by using his arms to prop himself up. Akira hummed as he started to kiss a spot just under Ryo’s jaw by his right ear, hearing Ryo moan quietly next to him as he felt two arms wrap around his back._ _

__Ryo was loving every minute of this, feeling Akira’s lips on his skin like this was euphoric, so soft and careful. Akira may be on top of him, but Ryo didn’t mind the added weight as he found it comforting. Akira would move his body now and again, rubbing up against him as he would occasionally shifted to get comfortable. All of that shifting was making him a little warm and sensitive…_ _

__Ryo whimpered when Akira moved his hips up, making Akira stop what he was doing and look at Ryo curiously._ _

__“You okay?”_ _

__“Y-Yeah…” Ryo breathed, the feeling between his thighs became increasingly sensitive. Akira moved back to his spot by Ryo’s ear, making him glide across his body again and making Ryo make a quiet squeaking noise as the sensitivity skyrocketed, just enough that he felt himself getting hard and it was enough that Akira noticed. Akira lifted himself and looked down their bodies, and, saw a bump in Ryo’s boxers not covered by his robe. Ryo’s face grew a deep shade of pink as he covered his mouth, greatly embarrassed. Akira’s face was blushing as well, as he realized that he had been rutting up against Ryo for the past several minutes._ _

__“O-Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize…”_ _

__“I-it’s okay, it’s just rather sensitive.”_ _

__They both stared at each other a moment, their faces beet-red._ _

__“How much so?” Akira quietly asked as his hand snaked down Ryo’s body to in between his thighs, where he felt the bulge, making Ryo tense up and blusher a little warmer._ _

__“Is this okay?” Akira questioned, ready to stop if Ryo said no._ _

__“G-Go ahead…” Ryo stammered, bracing himself for whatever Akira had in mind._ _

__Akira had an idea, and boy was Ryo not ready for it, especially when he felt Akira’s hand grope him and inch his hand back and forth, making Ryo moan louder and even let out little cries of pleasure. God this felt divine, he felt hardening much faster at this rate as Akira then moved back on the bed and began to lay kisses on Ryo’s bare chest._ _

__“M-More, please… this feels… really g-good…”_ _

__So Akira continued gladly, seeing that Ryo was taking this well._ _

__Eventually one of those kisses brushed past his left nipple and Ryo felt his nerves stand on end. He gasped loudly and squeaked as he felt Akira’s tongue, and then his lips, on his nipple. Little tears were starting to form as it felt so sensitive and good._ _

__“You okay?” Akira checked in, making sure Ryo was still good._ _

__Ryo could only nod, his mouth tried to cover his little squeaks and moans that he was producing. Akira knew that Ryo was loving it but he also wanted to make sure that he wasn’t overdoing it by overwhelming Ryo; he wanted to take this nice and easy. He moved his hand from his bulge up to his chest and proceeded to play with Ryo’s other nipple, his other hand being used to support himself._ _

__Ryo felt nothing but love and pleasure out of the whole thing and it was prevalent in the little moans and phrases that he would occasionally have the air to speak out._ _

__Things were about to get even heavier, especially when Akira stopped and looked down at the hot mess that Ryo: his hair all over the place, his eyes misty with tears, and a quiet whimper in his voice. His body was trembling from the whole experience thus far._ _

__“Ryo…”_ _

__“Akira?”_ _

__“You wanna…” Akira stopped a moment before continuing, trying to regain some composure,”... do you want to do it?”_ _

__Through his pleasure-clouded haze, Ryo was awake just enough to know what Akira was asking and his eyes widened._ _

__“Y-You mean, do it here? Right now?”_ _

__Akira nodded, his nerves starting to get the better of him. They had gotten this far after all._ _

__“If you want to.”_ _

__This is was the moment of truth; did Ryo really want this? Was he prepared for something that he wanted and waited for so long to have? Was he ready for this?_ _

__Ryo quietly mulled it over with Akira waiting patiently and expectantly for the response._ _

__“... Let’s do it.”_ _

__“You want to?”_ _

__“Yes. I want to do this with you. Please, I want to!”_ _

__“Okay, okay, I got it!” Akira responded with a little giggle, “Just relax, okay? I’m gonna take good care of you.”_ _

__Akira relaxed his stance as he reached down to gently kiss Ryo, another chaste kiss but it still felt full and meaningful. After breaking, they both stared into each other’s eyes, a sense of quiet calm between them the only feeling felt._ _

__The room was quiet but it still felt heavy._ _

__“Hey, y’know I love you, right?”_ _

__“Mm-hmm. I love you, too, Akira.”_ _

__Akira smiled at him, then slid off of Ryo to the other end of the bed, sitting in between Ryo’s legs, rubbing his hands up and down in an attempt to calm him. Akira stared down Ryo’s groin for an awkward moment until Ryo broke the silence._ _

__“You don’t know how this works.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Akira admitted sheepishly, looking up at him, “I’ve never done this before, much less with a guy.”_ _

__“That’s okay, that’s why we’re going slow.” Ryo gently reminded him, sitting up a little._ _

__“I think I remember something, though: I gotta get you prepared.”_ _

__“Yup.”_ _

__Akira looked back down and noticed the stain on the front of Ryo’s boxers and realized what it was._ _

__“Uh, Ryo?”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“You mind if I take these off?” Akira inquired, referring to the stained boxers. Ryo’s face immediately scarlet as he just realized that he would be fully naked in front of Akira for the first time, save for a few bandages._ _

__“... Y-Yes.”_ _

__“That didn’t sound confident.”_ _

__“Well, I-I never thought t-that I would, uh, be together like this, so I g-guess you could say I’m a little…”_ _

__Shy._ _

__Ryo Asuka, who didn’t hesitate to crack open a bottle of alcohol and slash people with the shattered remains at the Sabbath party, was shy._ _

__Quite frankly, he was also adorable._ _

__“You sure you want me to-”_ _

__“Y-Yes! You can take them off!”_ _

__With that permission, Akira reached for the seams of his boxers and slowly slid them off, revealing his dick, which was just about erect and wet from all of the touchings and “playing" that Akira was doing to him previously._ _

__Ryo covered his scarlet face with his hands, the poor thing obviously embarrassed._ _

__“D-Don’t stare at it…”_ _

__“Why not?”_ _

__“I-It’s embarrassing!”_ _

__If Ryo could be any cuter, Akira’s heart would probably burst._ _

__“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just us here.” Akira tried to reassure him._ _

__Ryo watched as he reached for Ryo’s hands and kissed his palms, gingerly holding his hands in his own and giving him a warm, loving look which calmed Ryo down._ _

__“It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna go easy and I’m gonna be right here with you. Okay?”_ _

__Ryo silently nodded with a smile and a single tear rolling down. He reached out to him and wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck as they kissed again, this time lingering sweetly. Seeing that he was able to calm Ryo down, he broke apart and got back into position between Ryo’s legs._ _

__“You ready?”_ _

__Ryo nodded happily, expectant._ _

__Akira smiled back at him as he wrapped his hand around Ryo’s dick, getting his hand coated with precum. Ryo is trembling at the feeling of his tough yet soft hands sliding his dick and down and getting just enough on his fingers._ _

__“Okay, so now what?”_ _

__“W-Well…” Ryo started, trying to explain without getting too flustered, “You have to, uh, insert your finger in… in the hole.”_ _

__“Hole?”_ _

__It took Akira a moment to realize what Ryo was referring to and felt a blush dust his cheeks again. Nevertheless, he carefully placed one hand under Ryo’s right leg and lifted it over his shoulder. With his sticky fingers, and at Ryo’s instruction, he inserted his index finger slowly into Ryo, whose face contorted upon feeling himself stretch. He heard himself moaning and Akira then slowly started to move his finger back and forth. Once Ryo got used to the feeling, he told Akira to insert another finger and the feeling came back, a little stronger than last time. Soon all three fingers were moving inside of him, stretching him and driving Ryo up the wall. Akira, of course, was loving the view of seeing Ryo become more beautifully disorderly by the minute._ _

__“So good… So good…”_ _

__“You like that?”_ _

__“Y-Yeah… It feels good.”_ _

__“Think you're ready?”_ _

__“Yes. I'm ready.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__Akira slowly took his fingers out, giving a little respite for Ryo, who was breathing heavily at this point. This was the moment that it all came down to._ _

__Their hearts, especially Ryo's, were beating like a hummingbird's wings._ _

__“You good?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Okay… What next?”_ _

__“Well, you've already prepared me, so…” Ryo's voice faltered as he eyed the wrapped condom in Akira's hand. Akira may be dense at times, but he's not stupid._ _

__“This is the part where I get this on and we go at it, right?”_ _

__“Y-Yes…”_ _

__Ryo's eyes widened as Akira tried to use his teeth and miraculously rip open the package without tearing the condom. Now _that_ was **_hot._**_ _

__Akira then unbuttoned his pants, albeit a little hesitant, and took off his pants and boxers to show his own erection, which was thick in girth and about the size of his hand. Using remaining precum on his hand, Akira carefully slid the condom on and tried to lather himself up. Ryo braced himself as he knew this was going to be quite the experience. With the condom on and ready, Akira re-positioned himself between Ryo's legs, lining his dick up with Ryo's hole._ _

__“You ready to do this?”_ _

__“Yes please!”_ _

__“If you're hurting in any way or something's not working, please say something. I'm not a mind reader.”_ _

__“I will.”_ _

__“Okay, let's go.”_ _

__Akira took a moment to brace himself before slowly inserting his dick into Ryo, feeling his inner walls tighten around his dick. Ryo let out a long moan as Akira inserted his full dick into him. He was greeted with pain, as he had never been stretched like this before. Ryo gripped the sheets and bit his lower lip he tried to get used to the full feeling._ _

__“A-Are you okay?” Akira worriedly asked._ _

__“Y-Yes… J-Just give me a moment…”_ _

__Ryo took a moment to get settled, his nerves trying to calm down to make the experience go a little easier._ _

__“O-Okay, you can m-move…”_ _

__Given permission, Akira slowly pulled back out of him, not all the way, before moving forward again. Akira kept this act up several more times as pain started to give way to pleasure. It was starting to feel good and it was showing on Ryo's face as he started panting heavily._ _

__“Fa… Faster, Akira… Please.”_ _

__Akira silently obeyed by starting to increase the pace, going back and forth while keeping an eye on Ryo. Somewhere, one of Akira's thrusts tapped something in Ryo that made him open his eyes wide and gasp._ _

__“T-There! Right there!!”_ _

__It felt like Akira tapped a part of his soul and the sensations felt tingly and warm. Seeing that he finally got that sweet spot, Akira started to move even faster in that spot, enough that Ryo began bouncing a little. Moans were escaping faster than Ryo could stop them and little tears started to roll down his cheeks; this felt too fucking good._ _

__The room was quiet with just the sounds of their voices hushed and needy, their bodies slapping together in a rhythm and the space between them hot and heavy. Akira placed his free hand on Ryo stomach and stroked him in an attempt to calm him. Ryo laid one hand over his and his other around his dick as he began pumping, almost in tune with the rhythm that Akira was thrusting._ _

__Ryo's hot tears were rolling down his face and his moans were so needy, so breathy. He had wanted this for years, to be near Akira and be with him like this, but he didn't know that this dream would come true. He never knew that he would actually do this with him, feeling his body on top of his, feeling his soft hands roam his body, his voice gruff and comforting._ _

__It was just like a dream and he never wanted it to end._ _

__Ryo started getting warm between his thighs and in his stomach and realized how close to the edge he was. His hand was still pumping and his skin felt blistering hot. He was just a moment away from climaxing, any minute now…_ _

__“A-Akira, I feel c-close…”_ _

__“I-I do, too…”_ _

__He held his breath and felt his body tense up. He feels it coming on and he tries to hold on another minute. Akira doesn't stop, wanting Ryo to cum first before him._ _

__“Ahh, I-I'm g-gonna..”_ _

__“Do it. Cum for me.”_ _

__Ryo's vision when white and he heard himself gasp as his body shuddered and climaxed hard. His whole body released all sexual tension that it had before, and Ryo felt himself release, splattering some on his hand and some even landed on Akira's stomach. His incredibly sensitive body relaxed and twitched, and with a final thrust, Akira came not long after him, his face flushes and his eyes rolling back at the feeling. The thrusts started slowing down as Akira let up, just enough that he stopped and finally took himself out. They were panting hard and both of them felt exhausted after everything._ _

__Akira looked up at Ryo to check on him and saw tears still snaking down his face, his eyes sealed shut and his mouth covered. Akira internally panicked, thinking he hurt him, and crawled up to Ryo, placing his hands on his cheeks._ _

__“Ryo, are you alright?! What’s wrong? D-Did I hurt you at all?!” Akira inquired, scared._ _

__He then heard something like… giggling?_ _

__The giggling started to grow into quiet laughter as Ryo wiped a tear or two away._ _

__“T-There's nothing wrong, everything's alright. I'm okay.”_ _

__Akira relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief._ _

__“I-I'm just really happy,” Ryo assured him through tears and a wide, soft smile, “I'm really happy that I could be your first and t-that you were mine. I had… never thought that this could actually happen… I-I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in…”_ _

__Seeing Ryo genuinely smile and look so happy made Akira's heart grew extremely warm and soft. They shared probably the sweetest kiss all evening, sugar-sweet and wonderful. Ryo's own heart was beating wildly at all of this love and attention. They broke but they couldn't stop staring._ _

__“Say, let's get cleaned up and then we can cuddle. Would that be okay?”_ _

__Ryo nodded and was about to get up, but not before Akira stopped him and told him that he got it. Akira stumbled out of the bed and went to retrieve the tissue box and small washcloth from the hospital cart near the door. Going back to the bed, Akira began wiping himself and Ryo down while Ryo grabbed the glass of water on the table next to him and dabbed part of the washcloth to make it wet. He then wipes his face off and then hands it off to Akira, who wipes his face down of any sweat. Seeing that they were clean for the most part, he threw the tissues away and Ryo put the washcloth back on the table._ _

__“Is there anything else you need?” Akira asked as he put his boxers back on._ _

__Ryo's shook his head and held out his arms for him for a cuddle. Akira smiled and crawled up carefully to Ryo's arms as he laid down on his side to face Ryo. He pulled up the one blanket that they had and spread it out over the two of them, making sure that Ryo was covered and comfortable._ _

__“Good?”_ _

__“Yup.”_ _

__They both smiled at each other and Ryo felt Akira's hand his cheek, stroking him gently. Ryo cupped Akira's cheeks and kissed him sweetly on his nose. The room was quiet again, but it was filled with soft love and quiet voices._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__“I love you, too, Ryo.” Akira simply replied as he kissed Ryo's forehead._ _

__They both were in each other's arms like that in a warm cuddle for the rest of the night_ _

__This was much better than a dream and Ryo couldn't be any happier._ _


End file.
